Will you marry me? Story of Wyatt and Charlotte
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Wyatt's found the girl of his dreams and now they're married, but what happens when things change and he turns evil? set in changed future
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all I'm back with a new story! I promise I'll finish a couple of the others soon but I have to post this... mega plot bunny syndrome, the first chapter is a little skew wiff so bare with me..._

_As usual I own diddly squat..._

Chapter one

"Will you marry me?" Wyatt asked, his eyes full of hope as he opened the ring box.

Charlie's hand went to her mouth, "Yes. A thousand times yes."

He slid the ring on her finger then stood up with a huge grin, "I love you."

She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a moment, "I love you too." She whispered with a wry smile.

Wyatt and Charlie turned to his family who all clapped and smiled, Piper walked over and hugged Charlie, "Welcome to the family honey."

Charlie couldn't keep her eyes off her fiancée, a smile played across her lips as she caught his eye.

Fourteen months ago she'd been engaged to Chris but now, now she was with the man of her dreams.

**Flashback:**

_Charlie picked up the bottle of champagne and walked to the back room to meet her fiancée, "Chris, you in here?"_

_Pushing open the door she froze in shock, there lay Chris and another woman twisted in the sheets of the fold-out bed._

_The bottle dropped to the floor, glass and champagne went everywhere, Chris looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Charlie standing before them her bottom lip quivering. Pushing the woman off he said, "Charlie I can explain."_

_He got up, pulled his pants on and went to his fiancé, before he could touch her she backhanded him with such force he staggered backwards, "There's nothing you can say Christopher, nothing you can say to make this okay."_

_"Me and Bianca, it's just a one time thing."_

_"How long?"_

_"Cha-Cha…"_

_"How long?" she demanded, "How long have you been screwing this slut behind my back?"_

_"I'm not a slut!" Bianca interjected._

_"You stay the fuck out of this!" Charlie growled._

_Charlie pulled the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at the man before her, "It's over." _

_Charlie walked out of the back room and ran into Wyatt, "Woah, Charlie what's wrong?"_

_Wyatt saw Chris and Bianca come out of the room, "I'll take you home 'kay?" Wyatt asked. Charlie nodded, Wyatt looked at his little brother, **You and I are going to have a long** talk when I get back."_

_He orbed Charlie back to her place and sat her down on the bed, sitting in front of her he asked, "You okay?"_

_"It's over." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and cried, "He said it was a one time thing, like it was something he could explain it away…I could tell just by the look in his eyes. What did I do wrong Wy?"_

_"Nothing." He whispered as he laid her down on the bed, "It wasn't your fault."_

_"Will you stay with me?" she asked as she rolled over to face him._

_"Yeah…" he kissed her forehead and held her until she fell asleep._

_Wyatt and Charlie had been close friends their whole lives and as the weeks passed their relationship grew into something more._

_Charlie kissed him, "Are you sure about this Cha-Cha? I mean it's only been three-"_

_She kissed Wyatt again, "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure Wy."_

_Wyatt grinned and as he kissed her again the whole room seemed to suddenly glow, "Woah…" she whispered, "That was awesome."_

_"You think that's good…" he laughed playfully as he rolled her onto her back, "This'll knock your socks off."_

_"Oh really?" she grinned._

_"Really."_

_What followed was the most passionate night of love making either of them had ever experienced. From that point on the two were inseparable, Chris and Bianca had also stayed together and were engaged already._

_Charlie didn't care anymore, she was with the man of her dreams and she was in love. She accepted that Chris and Bianca had found each other again and she liked to believe that she and Wyatt were meant to be as well._

_--------------------_

_Christmas Day was the day Wyatt had planned to do it, he was going to ask his girlfriend Charlotte to marry him._

_The day had been perfect, they had all met at P3 and set up the dinner as a surprise for the Charmed Ones and it had worked. The night had been perfect and now everyone had been making speeches after the roast dinner._

_"I want to make a speech." Wyatt said as Chris sat down._

_"Go on honey." Piper said._

_"Will you stand up Charlie?" Wyatt grinned._

_Nervous, Charlie stood up, "What are you doing?" she giggled._

_"Charlie, you have been my friend since we were kids and as time progressed we've become something more and I don't think I could love you any more. You light up not only the room but my entire life when you smile and all I have to do is hold you and I know everything will be okay. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"_

_Wyatt got down on one knee and the families gasped_, _"Will you marry me?" Wyatt asked, his eyes full of hope as he opened the ring box._

_Charlie's hand went to her mouth, "Yes. A thousand times yes." _

_He slid the ring on her finger then stood up with a huge grin, "I love you."_

_She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a moment, "I love you too." She whispered with a wry smile._

_Wyatt and Charlie turned to his family who all clapped and smiled, Piper walked over and hugged Charlie, "Welcome to the family honey."_

_Charlie couldn't keep her eyes off her fiancée, a smile played across her lips as she caught his eye._

**End flashback**

"Wake up sleepyhead." Charlie giggled as she climbed on top of her fiancée.

Wyatt sleepily swatted her away and attempted to roll over, grabbing his arms she pinned them over his head and kissed him passionately.

Before she had time to react, mid kiss Wyatt rolled over and pinned her to the bed, "Hello." He grinned, "See what happens when you wake me up after _you_ kept me out all night shopping for Christmas gifts?"

"I should do it more often." She said as he kissed her again, "Damn, a girl could get used to this."

"Don't worry…I think I can handle that."

"We have to summon your Grams today." She smiled, "It's the Handfasting ceremony tomorrow…_Christmas eve."_

Wyatt climbed out of bed, "After lunch…right now I think we need a shower."

Taking Charlie's hand he led her to the bathroom, walking downstairs they were greeted with grins from Wyatt's cousins, "Did you two have fun in the bathroom?"

Charlie blushed furiously, "That bad was it?

"We could here your giggling in our room." Prue teased.

"Wyatt! Charlie! Attic now!" Came Piper's voice from upstairs, taking Charlie's hand Wyatt orbed them upstairs, Piper grinned, "Hi sweeties."

"Hey mum."

"Hi Piper."

"So anyway, we figured that seeing as it's your wedding you should summon Grams." Piper said with a smile, "she'd want to meet the newest edition to her family."

Wyatt and Charlotte stood in front of the book of shadows as Piper and her sisters lit the candles.

"Hear the word, hear our cry

Spirits from the other side

Cross now the great divide

Blood to blood we summon thee

Blood to blood come to me."

Golden lights deposited the radiant figure of Penny Halliwell, "My darlings." She stepped out of the circle and hugged her grandaughters.

"Hi Grams." The sisters chorused.

"So why did you summon me?"

"Actually great-grams, Charlotte and I summoned you."

"Charlotte?" Penny cried as she looked upon the smiling woman, "I remember you when you were, what was it, about seven. You're all grown up! So is someone going to explain me being here?"

"Wyatt asked me to marry him." Charlie giggled, "And I said yes…it's for tomorrow…a Christmas eve hand fasting ceremony…our anniversary."

"Oh my darlings!" she laughed and hugged the two of them, "Now I have to talk to Charlotte alone for a minute, if you four don't mind?"

The others orbed out, "Didn't we go through this with Christopher?" Penny asked, still holding Charlie's hands.

"Yeah, but that all ended rather badly when I caught him in bed with Bianca. But Wyatt, my best friend in the whole wide world was there for me and hasn't left my side since…I love him."

"That's all I need to hear." She paused, "You can come back in now."

Wyatt and the Charmed ones sheepishly walked in the attic door, Wyatt went straight back to Charlie's side and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head beside hers.

"Love you." She whispered.

"You too honey."

Wyatt and Charlie decided to do things a little traditionally, Wyatt spent the night at Charlie's old apartment while Charlie spent the night in their room at the manor.

All the men were kicked out of the manor for the evening and stayed with Wyatt, Charlie was surrounded by the Halliwell matriarchs Penny and Patty Piper, Phoebe and their respective daughters; Melinda, Prue, Phyra and Penelope.

Charlie took a sip from her champagne glass, she couldn't believe this was happening; she was going to be Mrs. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"Charlie honey, guess who showed up." Piper grinned.

Charlie looked up and saw her mother walk in the room, "Mum!" she cried, tears sprang to her eyes, "Thank you Piper!"

Charlotte's mother had died in a demon attack when she was sixteen, Charlie got up and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you so much." Charlie whispered in her mother's ear.

Turning she hugged her soon to be mother in-law, "Thank you so much Piper."

"You're welcome baby. Anything for you, you know that."

"Come on, I want you to-"

"Honey I already know them all."

Charlie blushed, "A little over enthusiastic I guess."

The women of both families set in for a night of giggles and drinking.

Walking along the rose petals Charlie walked into the kitchen the next morning, seeing no signs of life she began to cook a big breakfast. By the time the others arrived a full breakfast with strawberries, cream, pancakes, apple and orange juices.

"You're supposed to be relaxing!" Sephy Ramsey scolded teasingly.

"Did any of you relax?" she asked as she dipped one of the strawberries into the cream.

"I suppose not."

Charlie sat in front of the mirror as her mother brushed her long dark hair, "I always dreamt of this moment baby. The day my daughter got married."

As the day neared dusk Charlie slipped into her dress; she had chosen a long white wedding dress with a low neckline and the end of a sleeve hung delicately over her left hand leaving the right arm bare.

"You look like a goddess." Melinda sighed as Charlie's chocolate hair hung in loose curls that spilled over the white dress.

"That dress looks familiar." Piper mused.

"I thought I'd go a little ancient." She teased, "You know, the whole something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"What about the something new?" Phyra asked.

"Got that covered." Paige called as she ran in the door carrying a small bag, "Wyatt got me to put this on lay-by for you."

Charlie unwrapped the package and tears came to her eyes as she pulled out the sapphire bracelet. She saw the note underneath, as her mother put the bracelet on her right wrist she read it, _something pretty, something new, something blue, something just because I love you. Wish I could be with you right now but I'll see you soon…Love Wyatt._

"Oh." She cried, "That's so sweet."

Penny looked out the window and saw Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Cole, Richard and Victor orbed in all dressed in their suits.

"I think it's time." Penny said, "the boys are here."

A barefoot Charlie ran to the window, "Oh my god!" she turned around to the girls, "How do I look?"

"Amazing." The all reassured her.

"Is Victor okay with walking me down the aisle?" She asked.

A knock came on the backdoor, Piper opened it to see her father standing there, "Come in Daddy."

Victor kissed his daughter's cheek and walked inside and instantly smiled at his soon to be, granddaughter in law, "Hello Charlotte."

"Hi Victor, it's nice to see you."

The girls all looked at Charlotte, "We'll see you outside honey." Her mother smiled as all the Halliwell women left the house.

She leant against the counter, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry Charlie," Victor gave her a reassuring hug, "You'll be fine."

Charlie heard the music start and Victor took her arm and they walked outside, Wyatt and Chris stood with mouths agape, the same though was running through their minds was the same as Melinda, Charlotte Ramsey looked like a goddess.

She walked up and stopped beside Wyatt and looked at Penny, who began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Wyatt Halliwell, and Charlotte Ramsey, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

"I do." Wyatt said.

"I do." Charlie added.

"You may face each other, join hands." Wyatt and Charlie did as they were told, "Wyatt you may recite your vows."

"Charlie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that we love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your husband. Charlie, I was born to love you and I always will."

"Charlotte…"

"Wyatt, at six you were my first kiss; the moment your lips touched mine I had a vision and saw this moment, at six I knew we'd be together. My best friend, my lover, my everything, we've shared so much over the years, you held me when my mother died." She paused for a second, tears welled up in her eyes. Wyatt gave her hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly, "When I think I can't love you anymore than I already do, you do something and find a way to make me love you more. All I am is yours…I was born to love you."

"Here before witnesses, Wyatt and Charlotte have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

Penny loosely tied a silver rope around their hands.

In unison Wyatt and Charlie said, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Wyatt leant forward and kissed his wife, night had fallen and as they looked up the clouds disappeared and the moon and stars shone brightly.

"My wedding gift." Chris whispered, in Wyatt's ear, knowing how much both Wyatt and Charlie loved the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two…

"Baby…?" Charlie asked across the table, "What would say if I we were to have a baby?"

Wyatt, who'd previously been playing footsies with his wife looked up with a smile, "_Are_ we having a baby?"

"Who knows…what would you say?"

"I'd be the happiest person on the planet, if not the entire universe." He grinned.

Charlie smiled, "That's all I needed to hear."

Wyatt and Charlotte had been married for a little over two weeks and a few days after their wedding night she discovered she was late, and the pregnancy test she took three days ago confirmed it. She was carrying Wyatt Halliwell's baby, she was going to be a mummy.

She got up and cleared the table, Wyatt watched her leave the room and smiled, they were finally together as man and wife. And he loved her more than any words could describe.

"Now that's the smile of a man in love." Phoebe laughed as she walked into the room.

"And I couldn't be happier." Wyatt said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a crash in the next room, Wyatt and Phoebe ran in to see Charlie in a blue forcefield similar to Wyatt's and a demon trying to get to her. Charlie's eyes locked onto the demon's and as she raised her hands the demon was engulfed in flames.

Wyatt ran to his wife, "Charlie, your safe now." He kissed her forehead, "You okay?"

"Heal me." She whispered with tears in her eyes, "just to be safe…"

"Charlie you're not hurt."

"Wyatt do as she asked." Piper and Phoebe said, "quickly."

Confused Wyatt placed his hands over her stomach and the healing glow passed between them. She kissed him for a minute, "Thanks baby."

"Charlie, can we talk?" Piper asked, "In private?"

"Sure." Wyatt helped her up and she walked into the yard with her mother in law.

Sitting down on the garden bench Piper took Charlie's hand and asked, "How far along are you?"

"Two weeks," she replied, "How did you know?"

"The forcefield," Piper grinned, "I had one when I was pregnant with Wyatt."

"He had powers from the womb?" Charlie grinned, "That explains at least one of Chris' complexes."

Piper laughed remembering the other Chris' outburst when he discovered that Wyatt had had powers from the womb, Charlie touched her had and giggled as she watched one of Piper's memories…

**Flashback**

"So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?" Chris asked.

"Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still." Piper said cleaning the scratches on his neck.

"Well, then why were you so worried back there?"

"I wasn't worried." Piper paused, " Alright, I was a little worried about the force field."

"What force field?" Chris frowned in confusion.

Paige explained, "The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt."

"Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?"

"Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing."

"From the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you." Chris cried incredulously.

**End Flashback**

"Talk about issues." She laughed

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure, if I say it's a girl it'll probably be a boy and vice versa."

With a small smile Charlie got up and said, "Can you not tell Wyatt? I want to wait for the right time to tell him."

"Sure honey."

Charlotte walked back inside and Piper followed with a grin she took her sisters' arms and led them out of the room, "Piper, what's going on?"

"Charlie's pregnant." She grinned from ear to ear, "I'm going to be a grandma."

Three days later the news of Charlotte's pregnancy had spread like wild fire and Wyatt was getting the feeling that everyone in the family knew something he didn't.

Wyatt snuck up behind Charlie as she did the dishes and placed his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Oh, that you Chris?"

"Chris?" Wyatt said in a mock hurt tone, taking his hands away and wrapping his hands around her waist, "What if I told you it was his amazingly handsome older brother.

"Oh?" she said wryly, "Well my amazingly handsome husband had better orb us upstairs to our bedroom…"

Charlie turned around, draping her hands around his neck she pulled him into a quick kiss, and soon the two Halliwell's orbed up to their room.

"Prue do you want to get Charlie and Wyatt for dinner?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Sure." Prue shimmered up to the second floor and because she wasn't concentrating landed right in their room where the newlyweds were 'enjoying each other's company'.

"Oh God Prue! Ever heard of knocking?" Wyatt shouted as he pulled the sheet up over Charlie and himself.

"Sorry." Prue blushed furiously as she headed for the door, "Mum wants you down for dinner." She said as the door closed.

"Guess it's dinner time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three…

A few days later Charlie managed to get everyone out of the manor so she could tell Wyatt about their baby. All morning though she couldn't help but sense something was horribly wrong.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Wyatt walked down the stairs dressed wholly in black, "Wy darling, where are you going." She asked following her husband.

"It's none of your concern." Wyatt snarled, not looking at her.

"Wyatt." Charlotte said firmly, "Wyatt look at me."

Wyatt turned around and she jumped back at the coldness in his eyes, "What is it woman?"

"Wyatt the reason I got everybody to leave was so we could talk about something…important. Now wherever you're going _is_ my concern and I'll be damned if I let you speak to me like that again."

Wyatt backhanded her with such force in sent her to the ground, "Don't you dare speak to me like that again you whore, I am your master and you will do as your told."

Charlie stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, "I am your _wife _Wyatt Halliwell, that does not make you my 'master' now sit your ass down and tell me what's going on!"

"I DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" Wyatt roared hitting her again.

"Wyatt I know this isn't you, you're good."

"Well then obviously you don't know a damn thing, I don't need you."

He raised a fisted hand and just as Charlie felt her air supply restricting the baby's shield sprang up around her, "Well I guess our child thinks her daddy's a threat." Charlie snapped.

Wyatt let out an annoyed snort and orbed out leaving Charlie too afraid to let the shield down just yet.

Chris dug his feet into the sand, when suddenly a rush of images: Charlie's face with blood and bruising and then the pages of the book of shadows.

Two things Chris and Charlie shared were their combined powers over the earth and a psychic like that allowed them to see through the other's eyes.

"We have to go home." Chris said, "Charlie's hurt."

"We'll meet you there." Prue, Bianca, Richard and Cold shimmered out.

Bianca was the first to get to Charlie who was still curled in a ball, "Charlie?"

Charlie opened her eyes and latched onto her sister in law, "W, Wyatt." She stammered.

"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Bianca saw the pained look in her eyes, "Charlie, did Wyatt do this to you?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, "He's a threat now…" she murmured, "Someone heal me, please."

Leo did as she asked and soon the blood and wounds cleaned up, "Now what happened?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt. He had to have turned he's never raised a hand to me before; it's the only explanation." She looked up at Chris, "Is this what it felt like in your dreams? Being afraid of the one thing you love more than anyone?"

Chris nodded absently, "Let me show you what happened, everyone hold hands okay?" Charlie ordered.

As Piper's hand completed the circle by touching Charlie's hand they were thrown into Charlie's memory…

**Flashback:**

_Wyatt walked down the stairs dressed wholly in black, "Wy darling, where are you going." She asked following her husband._

_"It's none of your concern." Wyatt snarled, not looking at her._

_"Wyatt." Charlotte said firmly, "Wyatt look at me."_

_Wyatt turned around and she jumped back at the coldness in his eyes, "What is it woman?"_

_"Wyatt the reason I got everybody to leave was so we could talk about something…important. Now wherever you're going is my concern and I'll be damned if I let you speak to me like that again."_

_Wyatt backhanded her with such force in sent her to the ground, "Don't you dare speak to me like that again you whore, I am your master and you will do as your told."_

_Charlie stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, "I am your wife Wyatt Halliwell, that does not make you my 'master' now sit your ass down and tell me what's going on!"_

_"I DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" Wyatt roared hitting her again._

_"Wyatt I know this isn't you, you're good."_

_"Well then obviously you don't know a damn thing, I don't need you." _

_He raised a fisted hand and just as Charlie felt her air supply restricting the baby's shield sprang up around her, "Well I guess our child thinks her daddy's a threat." Charlie snapped._

_Wyatt let out an annoyed snort and orbed out leaving Charlie too afraid to let the shield down just yet._

**End flashback…**

Charlie clung to her mother-in-law as the memory ended, regaining her composure she looked at Chris, "When the other you went back to the past he had to have missed something…" she walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"What do you mean missed something?" Chris snorted, "Gideon was the threat…Dad stopped him."

"But Gideon still got him didn't he?" she replied, "But maybe that's only part of what went wrong because you _obviously_ missed something! You've only delayed the transformation…you didn't save him."

There was a long silence, suddenly it dawned on her, "Baby Wyatt saw it…in the past, he saw Gideon stab you…he got attached and then he saw, felt his brother die. Good be beaten by an unspeakable evil."

"You're blaming this on me? You can't blame this on me!" Chris shouted.

"I'M NOT BLAMING YOU!" she shouted as the windows were pelted with rain, "But I'm telling you that's what's gone wrong. You died, Good failed him if only for a moment he was lost." She walked out and got changed into a pair of black jeans, a crimson singlet top and a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots.

She walked back in moments later then went back to the book, "Charlotte what are you doing?"

"I'm going to neutralize the threat, Gideon's going down."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

"Charlie…you can't be serious. You're not going anywhere in your condition." Piper said.

"Piper I'm pregnant not terminally ill! If it were Leo who turned, wouldn't you do anything in your power to save him?"

Piper stopped for a second, "Yes."

"Mum you can't let her do this!" Chris shouted, "What if something happens to her?"

"Chris it's my decision." Charlie said, "I know you want to help but two of you in the same timeline could screw the balance even further than on your birthday. Besides, if you came with me your body would merge with the other Chris which would mean when other Chris died you would die and I won't have that."

"Charlie, what if something happens to you?" Melinda objected, "me and the girls don't wanna lose the closest thing we have to a cool big sister!"

Charlie hugged her sister in law, "Mellie, I'll be okay. I'll kick Chris' ass when I get back there and that'll make me feel _so_ much better!"

All the girls giggled, "Do you know when you're going back to?" Leo asked.

"Lord forgive me for what I'm about to do…" she paused, "You too Bianca, and Wyatt if you can here me."

She grabbed Chris' collar and pulled him into a kiss, as she did a flood of images, dates and memories seeped into her mind. Pulling away a second later she grinned, "Thanks. Bianca, can I borrow your athame for a sec?"

Bianca summoned it and passed it to Charlie, still smiling at Chris Charlie took his hand in hers and sliced across his palm, "Hey!" Chris cried.

Grabbing a potion vial she squeezed enough blood to fill it then said, "For the circle of truth…your blood will have memories the other Chris won't yet."

"You're not going anywhere Charlotte." A soft voice came from behind them, "not with my child."

Charlie turned around and stared at her husband with pained eyes, "Wy, darling…I have to do this, I need to do this."

"What is it with you and Chris and this whole concept of me needing to be saved? This is the best thing that has happened to me, to us." He stepped forward and Charlotte's shield sprang up.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but I will not let our child grow up in a world where her daddy's the Source…I just can't." She looked over to the portal, "Hear the words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, when I wish in space and time."

The portal opened up and Charlie stared at Wyatt, "I love you Wyatt…"

He reached out to grab her but she stepped through the portal just as it closed, furious Wyatt turned his attention on his younger brother, "You bastard! Filling her head with all that good versus evil shit! She's my wife Christopher not yours!"

"And she loves you Wyatt! We all love you and you've turned on me again! You betrayed me this time big brother. There will be no discussions about ruling the world, there will be no harm coming to any of us because you are leaving the manor right now and never come back!"

Wyatt walked right up to Chris and looked down on him, "That so little one?"

Chris stared up at him, "It is."

Wyatt orbed out leaving the Halliwells in shock, "Damn it!" Chris shouted, swinging his arm he shattered the attic windows and leveled his family, "I just hope Charlie knows what she's doing."

The Charmed ones were in the attic when the portal opened, Piper raised her hands remembering what happened with Bianca. A girl with long dark and a black leather jacket stepped through the portal; she looked around and saw the Charmed ones.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, hands still raised.

"Piper you can put your hands down." She noted the fact that the eldest Halliwell was in fact pregnant, from her guesses about six months along.

"Who. Are. You?" Piper repeated.

"My name is Charlotte Autumn Halliwell."

"Who's daughter?" Paige asked.

"I'm Piper's daughter in law from the new future."

"You mean Chris doesn't shack up with the Phoenix?"

"I'm _Wyatt's_ wife."

A grin spread across Piper's face, "Really?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded, "We got married two weeks ago…it was beautiful and that night…" she grinned at Piper and said, "Lets just say you're going to be a grandma…"

"Not to ask you twenty questions or anything," Phoebe drawled, "but why are you back here? Everything's okay isn't it?"

Charlie's grin faded, "No it's not."

"Can you tell us?"

"Wyatt. The look in his eyes…the coldness he turned again and I discovered why and that's what I'm here to change. Stop the threat and save Chris."

"What? What happens to Chris?"

"F-"

"If you say future consequences I swear grandchild or no I will blow you up!"

"He's killed trying to protect Wyatt." She said, her voice toneless, " Baby Wyatt saw it…he got attached and then he saw, felt his brother die. Good beaten by an unspeakable evil masquerading as a form of good. Chris died, Good failed him if only for a moment he was lost."

Piper and her sisters all stood in a state of shock, "A form of good? Who?"

Charlie looked away and walked over to the Book, "It's so thin."

"Charlotte!"

"I'll talk when Chris comes home." She said tiredly, she lay down on the day bed, "I'm so tired."

"Paige, orb her to my room, she can sleep in a real bed." Piper said as she watched Charlie fall asleep.

Paige and Charlie disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reappeared in Piper's room. Placing a blanket over the young woman she said, "Sleep tight kid."

Chris orbed into the attic, "What's up mum?"

"We've got a visitor."

"Yeah? So?"

"She's from the future."

Chris paled, "The future?" he gulped.

"The new future to be exact."

"New future?"

"She can explain it when she wakes up okay?"

Chris nodded, "'Kay, who is she?'

"Your sister in law. Her name's Charlotte Halliwell."

Wyatt finally stopped orbing and much to his annoyance landed back in his room at the manor, "Damn it Charlie!" Wyatt looked at a photo of them on the bedside table, tears stinging his eyes, "I'd give it all up for you…I love you."

Wyatt sat on their bed and began to sob, "Make sure you come home okay…I don't want to lose you." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Chris and Melinda had stopped when they heard the sound of orbing and watched their brother, as he fell asleep the two younger Halliwell's lay down beside their brother.

"WYATT!" Charlie screamed as she woke up, "Wyatt where are you?"

Blue orbs filtered into the room depositing the sleeping infant version of Wyatt Halliwell.

Charlie stroked his hair, "You're so cute." She grinned.

"It's weird isn't it?" A voice came from the door, "you get so used to seeing him big and strong and powerful and then…he's a little baby."

She looked from the infant form of her husband, "Hey Chris."

"So you married Mr Twice Blessed huh?" Chris smirked.

"Almost married you." She smiled warmly, "then I caught you in bed with a certain Phoenix," she laughed at the smile on Chris' face, "yeah Chris, you two do end up together…B's pregnant by the way…umm…so I ended it. It was always you me and Wy…he was my saving grace and fourteen months later we were married. And now you're going to be an Uncle."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, "You seem a little freaked out by whatever dream that was."

Charlotte's façade crumbled and tears fell from her eyes, "I just want my husband back. It's not fair…" by this time Charlie had wrapped her arms around Chris and was gripping the back of his shirt, "why did that bastard have to take him Chris, he's just a baby…."

Chris pulled away, "What are you talking about? The game masters were stopped. Wyatt's okay isn't he?" (Obviously the timeline is a little off)

Charlie shook his head, "No he's turned. I figured out why just before I left. You died."

"This me or mini me?"

"This you. And I'm here to bring that son of a bitch to justice and make sure he never gets his hands on my husband!" she growled.

"Charlotte, who is it?"

"He's an Elder for Christ's sake!"

Nobody noticed Leo and the Charmed ones behind them, "Who?" Leo asked.

"Somebody orb me to Magic school, please."

"Why?"

"I need to look him in the eyes…"

Chris took her hand, "Let's go."

Reappearing in Magic School's Library she kissed Chris' cheek, "Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

She slid a pair of glasses on and tied her hair in low ponytails, an athame and vial appearing in her hand.

"How do I look?" She said with a wide grin.

"Like you're seventeen." He said with a grin.

Charlie walked up to Gideon's office and knocked on the door, "Ah, Headmaster can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Come in."

Charlie walked in and Gideon frowned slightly, "Who are you?"

"My name's Charlie Ramsey, I'm a senior student here."

"Sit down," Charlie sits on the chair opposite Gideon's, "So what's the matter?"

"Sir, it's about Professor Sigmund, I know he was killed or something…" she paused at the look on the Elder's face, "But there is an assignment that I was working on which he was going to help me with."

"How exactly?"

"Umm, well he was going to give me a vial of his blood for the potion…it's a blocking potion that stops darklighters sensing Elders and whitelighters."

"So, you're asking for a vial of my blood?"

"Yes sir."

"I think I can comply." Charlie grinned and passed the vial and athame to the Elder, he cut the flesh of his palm then squeezed it into the vial, wiping the blade clean he handed the implements back to her.

She grinned broadly as she took her hair ties out and glasses off, "Thank you Gideon." She laughed as the door closed, running back to Chris she called, "Got it!"

"Got what?" he asked.

"It's a vial of his blood. Now all we gotta do is convince the tribunal and the Elders that he's guilty.

Charlie and Chris orbed to the tribunal chambers, "Hey!" she shouted, "Somebody?"

The tribunal members appeared, "What is it child?"

"We wish to call the Elder, Gideon, to trial."

"On what grounds?"

"The fact that he is working with the Underworld to try and eliminate the Halliwells so he can kill the Twice Blessed child. And the fact he _will_ work with Barbus and _kill_ the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter, Chris Perry."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm from the new future." Charlie replied, "The future that Christopher managed to change."

"And who are you?" they asked Chris.

"Chris Perry." Chris responded,

"What proof do you have of the Elder's wrong doing?"

Charlie held up a vial of Gideon's blood, "This is his blood, if you will allow it on the circle, it will reveal his secrets."

"Very well, do it."

Charlie did as instructed and as the crimson liquid touched the circle pictures appeared implicating Gideon with a hoard of darklighters, organising an attack on Leo, him killing Sigmund and just other general shady behaviour.

"There is one more thing I wish you to see sirs." She let a few drops of Chris' blood drop onto the circle and a memory began to play.

_he was running across the attic he had to get to the child before the other man. _

_He was halted by the force of an athame sliding into his belly he fell to his knees looking down at the spot where the Elder's hand and athame still remained. The other man pulled it out and as Chris fell to the floor he cried out, "Dad."_

_Blue orbs fell in front of him, "Oh god, Chris."_

"_Wyatt…" he said, using his head to indicate behind him, "Wyatt."_

_Leo looked up at the man holding the infant, "It's for the best Leo." But as the man orbed out Leo stayed with Chris. Leo picked him up and walked them to Piper's room he helped him onto the bed._

"_You have to find Wyatt." He gasped._

"_We'll find him together." Leo reassured him._

_He shook his head. "It won't work, you've already tried." He said, referring to Leo's healing attempts, "Gideon's magic did this to me, he's the only one who can stop it." He brushed Leo's hands away._

"_Go, saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that."_

"_Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt remember? We still have time."_

"_Only 'til the trauma turns him."_

"_I'm not going to choose between you and Wyatt Chris, I can't."_

"_You don't have to dad. Find Gideon…you save us both."_

"_Alright, alright but I'm not leaving you alone."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To get one of your Aunts to watch over you." Chris' brow creased, Leo could see he didn't want to be left alone. "Look, you're going to be okay, I promise." He kissed Chris' forehead and with a worried look he orbed out._

_The pain radiating from his stomach seemed to engulf him, and after what seemed like an eternity Leo orbed back into the manor._

"_Chris…"_

_Hearing his name he rolled his head to the side and weakly greeted his father, "Hey."_

_Leo rushed to his side, "Hey, I'm here now, you can hold on okay, hold on, hold on. I'm here now you can hold on okay?"_

_He nodded, tears were brimming in his eyes, and he wanted to stay, to hold on. He couldn't, he wanted to tell his father how much he loved him. He wanted to stay he really did but it hurt too much to hold on. He just wanted to know Wyatt would be safe._

"_Don't give up okay?"_

"_You either." _

_Each breath grew shallower and shallower by the second, he rolled his head to the side. Even though he was dying he didn't want his father to think he was weak, it just hurt too much to see the pain in his eyes._

_Everything was fading and as the dark closed in his breathing stopped and then there wasn't any pain or cold. There was nothing._

She would have laughed at the look on their faces if it were not such a serious matter, "Bring the Elder to us!"

Charlie and Chris bowed, "As you wish."


End file.
